Petunjuk Cinta
by mielshen
Summary: Conan disukai oleh Kaito, tapi sama sekali tidak sadar (sangat tidak peka). Dia malah dengan penasaran menyelidiki siapa yang disukai oleh Kaito, tanpa bisa menemukan 'pelaku' pencuri hati Kaito. Conan gregetan. Kaito lebih gregetan lagi. Sementara kaicon one-sided. pre-kaishin. Peraturan mutlakku untuk fics ku: tidak ada uke. Ch 7:Cemburu
1. Chapter 1

**Kamu**

* * *

Disclaimer: Di tanganku, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Kaito malam ini

Author's Note:  
Karena di fic utamaku, mereka sudah terlanjur jadian, jadi..

* * *

" _Hei, Shinichi?"_

" _Hmm?" Conan menoleh sambil tersenyum. Senang menikmati pemandangan malam dari atap suatu gedung tinggi yang mereka pilih secara random._

 _Menikmati pemandangan langit dengan bulannya yang terasa semakin dekat. Sayangnya tidak ada bintang yang terlihat, karena mereka terkalahkan oleh terang dari ribuan lampu Tokyo. Tapi kilau lampu-lampu itu sendiri juga sangat indah. Angin malam mengusik helai rambut Conan. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya kedingingan, karena KID memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Kamu tahu.." Kaito berhenti. "Aku.." lalu menggelengkan kepala. Menenangkan diri sebentar, kemudian mencoba lagi, "Aku suka kamu," katanya dengan syahdu pada Conan yang sedang memandangnya._

 _Seketika waktu di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti._

 _Conan terdiam dalam syok._

 _Kaito terdiam dalam gugup, dan cemas, dan takut, dan.. Dan mungkin ini adalah ide yang buruk. Tapi Shinichi terlalu buta dengan perasaan orang lain yang tertarik kepadanya secara romantis. Jadi sepertinya tindakan paling tepat adalah tembak dia langsung seperti ini. Dan lagi, Kaito hanya memiliki waktu untuk memenangkan hati Shinichi ketika dia masih menjadi Conan. Karena ketika Shinichi kembali-_

" _Ahahah.. apaan sih, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat malu begitu," Conan menyikut perut KID sambil tertawa geli._

" _Mem-" Kaito hendak protes, tapi langsung dipotong._

" _Iya, iya," Conan mengangguk dengan senang. "Aku juga suka kamu," (jantung Kaito terhenti sekejap), "Kamu, di luar dugaan, adalah orang baik," Kata Conan sambil tersenyum dan menepuk lengan KID di sisinya. "Anak-anak juga menyukaimu, lho. Bahkan Ran juga. Hmm.. Kamu tahu? Aku pikir kamu bisa muncul sebagai dirimu sendiri tanpa menarik bahaya apapun. Dan kita bisa berteman sungguhan dimanapun sampai kapanpun," dengan bangga, Conan merasa bahwa dia sudah mengusulkan hal yang akan sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka. Tapi Kaito.._

 _Kaito merasa seperti mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh, retak, dan hancur berantakan.. "Tentu, Shinichi.." Meski sedih, sekaligus kesal, sekaligus gemas, Kaito tetap tidak bisa memandang Conan tanpa penuh kasih sayang.. penuh cinta._

 _Tapi Conan tetap tidak bisa melihat itu._

Dan itu adalah kisah di waktu yang lalu.. beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenangan yang manis sekaligus menyebalkan. Dikira berapa banyak energi dan keberanian yang harus kaito keluarkan hanya untuk membuat pengakuan itu? Tapi gagal total. Target sama sekali tidak menyadari. Itu adalah kegagalan terparah yang bisa terpikir olehnya. Meski begitu, semua momen bersama Shinichi adalah momen yang manis. Sungguh.. ketidaktahuannya itu manis, polos sekali. Tapi juga menyebalkan.

Kaito menghela nafas dengan berlebihan.

Conan menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya dengan heran. Tidak peduli betapa kepalanya sedang bekerja keras memecahkan misteri "Peta Harta Karun" bersama Detektif CIlik, dia tetap memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. "Apa? Apa ada petunjuk jelas yang kamu tahu terlewat olehku?" dahinya agak mengerut dengan curiga.

"Iya." Jawab Kaito dengan kesal, "Padahal aku selalu menunjukkannya setiap hari! Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya langsung degan sangat jelas waktu itu, tapi kamu.. Aaagh lupakan, lupakan.." Kaito mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Conan mengedipkan mata dengan terperangah. "Setiap hari? Kamu ngomong apa? Kita baru menemukan peta ini hari ini."

"Kudo-kun, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang agak labil kelakuannya," tegur Haibara.

"Eeeh?! Kuroba sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Conan.

Haibara hanya memberikan tatapan _sangat_ bosan pada Conan, lalu meletakkan tangan di dada, dan menundukkan kepala pada Kaito, "Turut berduka cita.."

Kaito memalsukan air matanya, "Thanks, Ojou-san." Lalu berjalan dengan Haibara menyusul anak-anak lain yang sudah duluan, meninggalkan Conan.

"Hei! Kuroba jatuh cinta sama siapaa?" dan Conan pun menjadikan ini sebagai pertanyaan rutin untuk diajukan kepada Haibara maupun Kaito. Tapi ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia mendapat jawaban langsung dari Haibara.

"Dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan denganmu, Kudo-kun." Haibara menjawab dengan nada yang seakan itu adalah jawaban yang sudah sangat jelas.

"BOHONG!" Conan langsung membalas dengan kesal. Kaito memalsukan air mata dengan berlebihan lagi. Haibara akting berduka lagi untuk Kaito. "Dasar, mempermainkanku, hanya karena jarang-jarang aku tidak tahu tentang sesuatu?"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Ya gini ini author ga bertanggung jawab, bikin cerita baru mulu terus ditinggalin? (semoga engga lagi)  
Tapi.. semoga kalian lebih memilih aku share apa yang sudah aku ketik seperti ini, daripada aku ketik beginian trus aku abaikan di laptop, yah?  
Sebenarnya ini aku mau membuat oneshoot (langsung complete) malam ini untuk hari ultah Kaito,  
tapi sayangnya aku sudah mengantuk, besok pagi-sore kerja, huahh..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangat Cerdas**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kalau Detective Conan milikku, Gin mungkin adalah youkai (semacam inuyasha, sesshomaru, karena rambutnya.. assassin macam mana yang rambutnya sepajang, setebal, dan seterang itu warnanya coba… #ngomong apa sih)

Warning:  
\- Kaicon one-sided  
\- Shinran, hanya disebut-sebut doang, karena author butuh alasan untuk tindakan kaito yang hanya pdkt sambil ngasih petunjuk-pentunjuk tanpa mau ngaku langsung  
\- pre- Kaishin  
\- judul chapter pertama aku ubah, karena ada format judul yang lebih tepat.

* * *

Entah kenapa, kasus "Peta Harta Karun" yang terbang ke tangan mereka selalu berakhir dengan berhadapan dengan beberapa penjahat. Normalnya, situasi akan menjadi agak kacau dan berbahaya, karena sebagian besar dari kelompok mereka hanyalah anak kecil biasa pembuat onar. Sisanya, sudah cukup dewasa dalam pikiran, tetapi dengan kapasitas fisik sebesar anak kecil juga. Tapi kini endingnya akan berbeda, karena adanya satu anggota baru dengan kemampuan pikiran maupun fisik yang luar biasa. Yang sedang agak kesal.

Begitu ujung hidung pertama para pencuri itu muncul, Kaito langsung menghajarnya dengan bos gas air mata. Biar nangis-nangis mereka. Kaito memakai masker gas yang juga melindungi matanya, lalu masuk ke tengah-tengah asap. Membawa pengalaman traumatis dalam jerit ketakutan. Berani-beraninya mereka berniat buruk pada Shinichi. Tidak ada orang yang bisa tetap memiliki mental yang sehat setelah memiliki pikiran buruk pada kekasih hati Kaito KID.

* * *

Aneh. Hari ini Kaito sangat aneh. Sepertinya sensi banget. Apalagi sejak berpisah jalan dengan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Dia juga menjadi semakin akrab dengan Haibara. Asyik mengobrol dengan bahasa yang tidak dipahami oleh Conan. Bahasa yang berkode-kode. Meskipun Conan bisa menyimpulkan dengan mudah bahwa obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari masalah cinta.

Tapi Kaito tetap terlihat aneh. Ketika sudah berpisah dengan dengan Haibara di depan rumah Profesor pun, dia masih mengikuti Conan.

"Fokus, Kuroba-" kata Conan.

"Panggil Kaito," protes Kaito.

"…Stasiun ke arah sana lho," kata Conan sambil menunjuk ke arah lain.

"Aku sengaja, kok, mau mengantarmu sampai dengan selamat ke rumah Mouri-san. Apa jadinya kalau aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri lalu terjadi apa-apa padamu di jalan bagaimana? Apalagi dengan tendensimu yang _selalu_ bertemu dengan tiidakan kejahatan," Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai _gentleman_ untuk memastikan pujaan hatinya pulang dengan selamat," Kaito mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uwaah, lebay.." Yep, ucapan Kaito memang sering kali penuh drama seperti itu. Bawaan dari kepribadian KID? Untungnya dia sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan karakter arogan KID di depannya. Kaito sudah dengan blak-blakan menunjukkan emosinya yang sesungguhnya di depannya. Meninggalkan pokerface-nya. Misalnya hari ini. Saking terlalu blak-blakannya sampai membuatnya khawatir. "Yasudahlah, lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu juga."

…meskipun, Conan sendiri tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalah dengan topik seperti ini. Karena, lihat saja apa yang terjadi dengan cintanya. Parah. Bukan hanya tidak sukses menjalin cinta, dia hanya bisa membuat Ran menangis terus. Hubungannya dengan Ran sekarang adalah.. tidak ada hubungan. Untuk disebut sebagai teman juga sulit, karena dia tahu kalau dia menyukai Ran, dan dia tau kalau Ran menyukainya juga. Tapi untuk disebut pacar juga jelas bukan. Dengan badannya yang seperti ini, orang lain akan melihat mereka lebih seperti adik laki-laki dan kakak perempuan. Padahal sebenarnya, kalau mau sangat jujur, meski sadis, hubungan mereka adalah.. adalah hubungan antara, pembohong dan orang yang dibohongi..

Tapi meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, setidaknya, orang mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan mengutarakan beban di hati kepada orang lain saja akan membuat beban itu jadi berkurang, kan? Benar. Conan akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, sekaligus juga berusaha sebisanya menyelesaikan hal ini, untuk Kaito. Karena dia selalu, tanpa pernah gagal, _selalu_ berada di sisi Conan saat dia berada dalam masalah. Jadi merasa sangat ingin untuk membalas kebaikannya juga.

* * *

Begitu sudah duduk berdua berhadapan di meja di kafe Poirot dengan minuman masing-masing, Conan langsung memulai interogasinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang kamu sukai?" tanya Conan, benar-benar penasaran.

"Kamu. Tadi kan Haibara sudah menjawab," jawab Kaito dengan ringannya.

"Ugh, jangan ikut-ikutan bercanda seperti dia _please_ , SEREM tau." Kaito membuat ekspresi aneh. "Ekspresimu kenapa?" tanya Conan heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaito singkat sambil berusaha menunjukkan wajah yang datar.

Conan mengasumsikan ini sebagai 'Kaito hari ini masih aneh'. "Lagian, kenapa tidak mau memberitahu sih. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Kamu bisa cerita apa saja padaku. Aku ini _temanmu_ … Ekspresimu kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaito dengan lemas.

"Kuroba. Apa kamu sampai sebegitunya tidak mempercayaiku? Tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentang hal ini padaku?" Conan sampai merasa hampir putus asa.

Mendadak Kaito mau berbicara, meski sepertinya lebih karena kehabisan kesabaran, "Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin tahu! Yang aku sukai itu adalah.. itu adalah.." Tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat wajah Conan lurus langsung, keputusan Kaito langsung meleleh di atas meja. "Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak…" dengan sedihnya menggunakan permukaan meja untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kalau daritadi Conan merasa bahwa Kaito aneh, maka sekarang Kaito justru sudah lebih dari aneh ."Tingkahmu itu lama-lama malah jadi mencurigakan tahu. Aneh banget."

"Terserah apa katamu, sayangku," sahut Kaito yang masih di meja.

Biasanya Conan membiarkan saja Kaito memanggilnya sesukanya, karena Kaito tidak bisa diatur. Tapi sekarang ini, bukankah ini buruk untuk masalah Kaito? "Kuroba.."

"Panggil Kaito," protes Kaito otomatis.

"Kalau kamu terus-terusan menggoda semua orang yang ada di depanmu, orang yang kamu suka tidak akan sadar kalau kamu serius, kan?"

"Itu-" Kaito dengan kalap menunjuk-nunjuk Conan. "Itu…" lalu dia malah terlihat mau menangis. "…memang benar.." Kaito menurunkan jarinya. "Dia _sama sekali_ tidak sadar sedikitpun. Padahal aku sudah memfokuskan perhatianku _hanya padanya_ , sungguh! Tidak ada orang lain yang aku perhatikan sebanyak itu selain dia. Saking banyaknya, sampai terlihat jelas, sampai banyak orang lain yang tahu, kok. Tapi dia benar-benar.. dia bodoh dalam hal ini.. dia sama sekali buta terhadap usahaku selama ini!" Kaito protes pada Conan.

Conan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Eh, uuh… aku turut menyesal?" Kaito mendengus kecil. "Jadi.. dia bodoh, ya?"

"Tidak. Justru, dia adalah orang paling cerdas yang pernah aku temui," jawab Kaito dengan lembut, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Conan. "Sampai seperti ensikopedia hidup. Dia tahu tentang banyak sekali hal, sampai ke detail-detailnya. Dia juga punya logika yang sangat baik, membuatnya memiliki kemampuan analisis terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Dia hanya bodoh dalam hal cinta."

"Hmm.."

"Tidak. Itu.. agak tidak benar. Aku ralat. Begini, dia paham ketika ada cinta antara seseorang dengan orang lain. Dia juga paham betul dengan cinta yang ada di dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia tidak tahu, bingung, bagaimana harus bertindak atas nama perasaan itu. Sialnya, dia benar-benar tidak akan tahu ketika orang lain memiliki perasaan padanya. Apalagi kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada orang itu. Kalau aku pikir.. itu karena dia secara otomatis berpikir 'itu tidak mungkin, sama sekali tidak mungkin'. Sudah diberitahu langsung pun sering kali dia tetap tidak percaya. Harus benar-benar diberitahu dan diperlihatkan dengan sejelas-jelasnya."

"Oh!" seru Conan, karena dia menyadari sesuatu. "Ibuku juga pernah mengatakan kalau aku juga seperti itu.." Kaito memperhatikannya dengan takut-takut. "Ternyata ada juga ya orang yang seperti itu selain aku," kata Conan dengan geli. Ekspresi Kaito tidak bisa diterjemahkan dan tetap diam. Jadi, Conan melanjutkan, "Umm, kalau begitu.. beritahu saja dia dengan sejelas-jelasnya..?" saran Conan dengan tidak yakin, karena dia sendiri tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Tujuannya hanya ingin membuat Kaito mau berbicara. Dan Kaito sudah mau berbicara, sedikit. Kaito sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Tapi sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang salah.

Kaito menunduk dengan sedih. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya apa adanya dengan _sesimpel_ _mungkin_. Aku bilang ' _aku suka kamu_ ', tapi dia dengan polosnya masih bisa tidak menangkap maksudku! Uuugh, dikira berapa banyak energi dan keberanian yang harus aku keluarkan untuk mengatakan satu kalimat itu? Parahnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Karena dia tanpa tahu apa-apa mengatakan bahwa kita akan berteman selalu.."

Conan spontan meraih tangan Kaito yang di atas meja, dalam upayanya untuk menenangkan. "Kuroba.." kali ini Kaito gagal untuk protes nama panggilan. Sebegitu stress kah dia? Dan Conan sempat terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sementara Kaito masih terpana menatapnya. Uh, oke, katakan sesuatu, Kaito menunggu. "Umm.. yang semangat?"

Kaito memberikan senyumnya yang paling lembut. "Thanks.. aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik," kata Kaito sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Conan dan mengajak keluar, karena sudah hampir gelap.

Meski Conan masih tetap tidak tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Kaito, meski dia masih penasaran. Setidaknya dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tindakannya kali ini sukses. Karena sepertinya Kaito sudah tidak sensi lagi. Lagipula, dia sudah mendapatkan satu petunjuk tentang siapa orang misterius ini. Dia sangat pintar.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya punya satu lagi petunjuk dari Haibara, yaitu 'kamu'.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito kepada para pencuri itu, Author menyerahkan bagian itu kepada imajinasi para pembaca saja :v

Selama ini aku baca fanfic dari aplikasi resmi web ini yang didownload dari playstore, tahu tidak? Terasa mudah, simpel, review juga gampang. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau ternyata aplikasi itu tidak bisa mendeteksi huruf miring. Semua kata-kata miring jadi normal. Kecewa banget. KECEWA BANGET. Lama pula aku baru sadar. Padahal setting itu penting untuk memberikan penekanan pada suatu bagian di cerita. Balik pake Operamini deh, review lebih ribet tapi apa boleh buat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detektif**

* * *

Disclaimer: aku ga seimajinatif, sekreatif, dan selogis Aoyama Gosho untuk bisa memiliki Detective Conan.

Warning:  
\- Conan yang _super_ ga peka :v

Author's Note:  
\- Kerja di bank itu klo semakin menuju akhir bulan, tumpukan tugasnya semakin _nggilani_ , apalagi kalau combo dengan hari-hari sebelum libur panjang.. ckck.. tapi katanya paling parah pas tahun baru, bisa sampai sambil dengerin petasan meledak  
\- Aku bingung, pengen update semua fic, tapi jelas mustahil, lalu pilih yang mana dulu? Kalau mau digilir, mood-nya yang akan susah karena masing-masing fic ku punya situasi, hati, bahkan dunia yang terlalu jauh berbeda. Karena ini satu-satunya yang sudah jelas sekali alurnya sampai tamat, dan lumayan pendek (sepertinya) ini saja aku kebut dulu sampai tamat (niatnya).  
\- Kalau sabtu tidak update, berarti update setelah kesibukan lebaran reda.  
\- Hibur aku dong dengan review? biar lebih semangat :3 masa 138 kali dilihat yang review hanya 3 orang..

* * *

Haibara Ai: _Kuroba-kun, lakukan sesuatu pada Kudo-kun_.  
Haibara Ai: _Dia terus-terusan menggangguku, menanyakan siapa orang yang kamu sukai_  
Haibara Ai: _Sampai membuatku risih_.  
Kuroba Kaito: _Eh? Dia melakukan itu?_  
Kuroba Kaito: _Aku kira dia lumayan takut padamu untuk mengganggumu sampai seperti itu?_  
Haibara Ai: _Sepertinya dia tidak takut lagi karena mengkhawatirkanmu_  
Haibara AI: _Karena saat terakhir kamu ke sini, kamu terlalu emosional_  
Kuroba Kaito: _Huh, ya baguslah kalau dia jadi lebih memperhatikanku karena aku sensi_  
Kuroba Kaito: _Mungkin aku harus sensi lebih lama lagi :v_  
Haibara Ai: _Jangan kekanak-kanakan_  
Kuroba Kaito: _Baik Ma'am_

* * *

"Aku pulaang," sapa Conan sambil membuka pintu kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri.

"Selamat dataang," jawab Kaito.

"EH? K-Kuroba.." mata Conan sampai melebar saking kagetnya, melihat Kaito di pitu dapur.

Sebaliknya, mata Kaito menyipit tidak suka, "Panggil Kaito saja napa."

"Umm.." Conan melihat sekeliling. "Ran dan Paman mana?"

"Pergi keluar.. Kalau tidak salah, mau bertemu dengan pengacara Kisaki Eri."

"Hahh.. Lagi-lagi Ran.." Conan melihat Kaito balik badan dan masuk ke dapur. "Kamu ngapain di dapur?" mau menyusul tapi dicegah oleh Kaito.

"Tunggu di situ. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu."

"Oke.." Kalimat seperti itu, sepertinya seharusnya diucapkan dengan nada surprise. Tapi yang barusan tadi tidak. Lebih terasa datar. Meski Kaito sudah berusaha mengucapkan dengan nada yang riang. Dia berpura-pura lagi seperti dulu. Conan tidak suka Kaito pura-pura di depannya begitu, karena dia terlalu tahu bahwa itu hanya pura-pura.. Kenapa dia menggunakan pokerface di depannya lagi? Kaito yang sensi jauh lebih baik dariada Kaito yang palsu. "Hei.. Kuroba.."

"Panggil Kaito dong?" respon Kaito.

"Kamu sendiri jarang memanggil namaku," entah bagaimana, Conan bisa menunjukkan cemberutnya melalui suaranya.

Kaito terdiam, lalu keluar dari dapur untuk melihat Conan. "Aku ingin selalu memanggilmu 'Shinichi', tapi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti itu disembarang tempat, kan? Hmm.. Mumpung kita hanya berdua di sini, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Shinichi, sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi kamu juga harus memanggilku Kaito."

"Aneh ah. Omong-omong, siapa yang kamu sukai?" Dengan sangat gampangnya Conan langsung mengalihkan topik ke pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Kaito ngeloyor ke dapur lagi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tunggu sebentar." Kaito terang-terangan mengabaikan pertanyaan Conan. "Duduk sana, gih."

Huh.. mungkin kalau dia membuat Kaito kesal dan emosional lagi, Kaito akan kelepasan berbicara tentang pujaan hatinya lagi? "Kuroba, kamu tadi membobol kunci pintu, ya? Tidak ada orang begini 'kan harusnya pintu terkunci.."

"Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengan Ran-san yang sedang bingung karena mereka mau pergi dan kamu belum pulang. Jadi dia langsung terpikir untuk menitipkanmu padaku dan membiarkanku masuk. Makanya aku tahu kemana mereka pergi," jelas Kaito, lalu keluar sambil menjunjung tinggi dua piring kecil.

"Oh.. Iya, ya.." pandangan Conan otomatis tertarik melihat piring yang isinya coba disembunyikan oleh Kaito dengan menggunakan ketinggian. "Apa itu?"

"He.. Coba tebak?" tanya Kaito dengan senang.

"Kue?" Conan mengendus aroma yang ada. "Lemon pie?" wajahnya jadi cerah.

Kaito kagum. "Pendengaran maupun penciumanmu itu.. Shinichi.. apa ras mu benar-benar manusia?"

Conan mengerutkan dahinya, dan tanpa sadar menengadahkan tangan. Baru sadar kalau lapar. Tadi dia bermain dengan Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi, (Haibara tidak dihitung karena dia memang tidak bermain dengannya, Haibara bermain dengan handphone-nya) tanpa makan siang. Membiarkan dirinya digiring oleh Kaito dan duduk di sofa yang ada di depan meja kerja Kogoro Mouri.

Kaito memandang Conan mencicipi hidangannya. "Shinichi~" Kaito menadapatkan sebuah pandangan. "Gimana rasanya?"

Conan menelan lebih dulu baru menjawab, sementara Kaito mencicipi porsinya sendiri, "Enak. Bikin sendiri? Beli? Kok masih hangat?"

"Cuma beli.." karena ini rencana dadakan.. Syukurlah dia memilih pilihan yang tepat. "Kalau memang seenak itu, kapan-kapan mau kencan denganku ke tempat aku membeli kue ini, Shinichi?" _memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan_.

"Boleh-boleh," jawab Conan dengan ringan, tanpa sadar membuat hati Kaito terbang. "Aku memang suka lemon pie, lho. Jangan-jangan kamu memang sudah tahu, ya?" Conan menggelengkan kepala dengan geli. "Stalker-ku?" tanya Conan dengan iseng, Cuma bercanda.

Hati yang terbang sudah jatuh. Kaito menjawab dengan sensi, "Iya, iya. Aku memang stalker. Aku memang menyelidiki informasi seseorang dengan jalan ilegal. Aku memang kriminal. Aku pencuri. Aku membobol berbagai kunci. Aku membawa kabur harta orang. Aku menyabotase listrik. Menyekap orang. Menyamar. Mempermainkan polisi-"

"Oi, oi, Kuroba.." tadi Conan memang terpikir untuk membuat Kaito sensi lagi, tapi kali ini kenapa? Biasanya dia pede-pede saja dengan identitasnya sebagai KID di depannya..

"Kamu tidak perlu terus-terusan mengingatkanku. Aku sangat sadar aku _hanya_ seorang kriminal! Dan aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan-" _mendapatkanmu.._

Conan langsung menyadari sesuatu, "Oh, orang yang kamu sukai adalah seorang aparat hukum, atau semacam itu?" Pandangan surprise Kaito mengkonfirmasi teori Conan. "Iya, kan? Makanya kamu jadi tersinggung sekali dengan perkataanku?" Kaito mengangguk kecil. Conan menghela nafas. "Kuroba.."

"Kaito.." protes Kaito dengan setengah hati sambil melengos..

"Pandang aku," Conan berdiri dan condong di atas meja, memastikan Kaito memandangnya langsung. "Dengarkan. Bagiku, kamu itu bukan kriminal, Kuroba. Kamu tidak pernah punya niat jahat untuk mencelakakan orang. Dan kamu itu temanku." Kaito hampir menoleh untuk melepaskan pandangan, tapi tangan Conan dengan sigap menahan dagunya. "Aku tidak akan mungkin berteman dengan seseorang yang aku anggap kriminal. Lagipula, kamu ya kamu. Tidak usah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kamu punya kelebihanmu sendiri. Ada banyak sekali sisi positif dalam dirimu, yang bahkan aku saja terkesan. Jadi tidak usah memikirkan hal seperti kamu adalah kriminal. Karena kamu B-U-K-A-N K-R-I-M-I-N-A-L, oke?" Kaito mengangguk. "Tetaplah jadi diri sendiri dan kejar saja cintamu dengan penuh percaya diri, oke?" Kaito mengangguk. "Bagus.." Conan kembali duduk.

"Uhm.. thanks?" Kaito menjawab dengan masih terpana.

Conan spontan berniat memanfaatkan rasa terima kasih Kaito sebelum rasa itu luntur. "Jadi? Aparat hukum? Siapa dia?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menahan senyum. Bagaimanapun tidak sopannya menertawakan perasaan orang lain, tapi Kaito KID menyukai seorang penegak hukum itu sangat menarik.

Sekarang Kaito bisa mengalihkan pandangan dengan bebas.. "Detektif.." jawabnya pelan.

"Oh.. detektif.. Hmm.." Conan masuk ke dalam mode _full analysis_. "Detektif.. Detektif itu bisa dibedakan menjadi dua tipe, detektif private dan detektif polisi. Tapi ada juga yang sepertiku, yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai detektif meski belum menjadikan itu sebagai profesi untuk untuk mencari penghasilan.." Conan mengerutkan kening dan memegang dagunya. "Satu-satunya yang terpikir hanya Sera.." Conan melirik Kaito. "Dia pernah menendang KID.. Oh, jangan-jangan detektif yang sangat pintar ini mengejarmu yang sedang menjadi KID, dengan sukses memojokkanmu, dan membuatmu terkesan hingga jatuh hati?"

Pipi Kaito bersemu merah.

"Oh, aku benar? Ahahah.. Jadi, detektif yang pernah datang ke pencurianmu, huh?" Conan kembali berpikir dengan serius. "Satu-satunya yang terpikir masih hanya Sera. Tapi aku ragu interaksi yang menyakitkan begitu bisa membuatmu jatuh hati." Wajah Conan tiba-tiba menahan rasa sakit imajiner hanya dengan mengingat kejadian itu. Oke, kembali ke topik! "Sayangnya aku hanya datang ke pencurianmu saat lokasinya dekat atau berhubungan dengan Jirokichi-ojiisan. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang pencurianmu di tempat-tempat lain yang jauh. Mungkin saat itu ada detektif lokal muncul yang mencuri hatimu? Hmm.. mungkin aku harus menyelidiki dari situ! Coba aku ingat-ingat.. pencurian KID yang tidak aku hadiri kira-kira yang mana saja.. Moon's Pupil.." Conan bahkan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dan mencoret-coret. "Lalu Blue Birthday.. Legendary Cue bertahtakan permata.. Patung Dewi?" Conan mengingat-ngingat.. "Sepertinya di sini ada seorang detektif yang muncul, kan? Nanti aku perlu menelusuri lebih lanjut yang ini. Lainnya juga. Apa lagi, ya.. Angel Crown.. kalau tidak salah, kamu sampai melakukan pencurian benda ini sampai dua kali. Ini juga perlu diselidiki lebih lanjut. Lalu.. hiasan bintang di atas pohon natal.. Green Dream.. Cincin Cat's Eye.. dua batu hitam.. Red Tear-" Gumaman Conan tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada Lemon Pie yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, disuapkan oleh Kaito.

 _Oh Shinichi.. Suaramu memang indah, tapi tolong diam sebentar.._


	4. Chapter 4

Mencintai Orang Lain

* * *

Disclaimer: Ditanganku, kapan-kapan Conan dkk akan aku bawa ke Indonesia :D

Warning/Author's Note:  
Duh, aku sama sekali ga pede dengan chapter ini, dikerjain kebut, pendek pula.  
Tapi pengen segera upload ini, dan kalau bisa chapter selanjutnya juga sebelum liburan, yaitu besok.  
Karena chapter selanjutnya Conan 'sadar'.  
Tapi belum mau tamat kok, minimal 5 chapter lagi baru tamat.  
Chapter yg setelah ini itu hanya semacam _turning point.  
_ Maaf jelek -_- aku ngebut

* * *

Kaito memencet bel rumah Profesor Agasa, untuk menjemput beberapa peralatan KID-nya. Yang menyenangkan adalah, rupanya Conan yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Conan menyapanya dengan berapi-api, "Kuroba!"

"Darling!" Kaito juga tidak kalah semangat, sekaligus riang.

"Siapa sih sebenarnya yang kamu sukai?"

Kaito langsung mengusap wajahnya sambil memasuki rumah tanpa dipersilahkan, membiarkan Conan yang menutup pintu. "Dia tidak ada bosan-bosannya bertanya tentang hal itu terus?" tanyanya pada Haibara yang baru saja meliriknya.

"Harga dirinya sedang teruji, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menemukan suatu misteri yang gagal dipecahkan olehnya," kata Haibara dengan datar, lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada laptopnya.

"Aku cuma.. _gregetan_!" bantah Conan sambil duduk dengan ngambeknya.

"Aku _juga_ gregetan!" sahut Kaito.

"Kenapa _kamu_ gregetan?!" jawab Conan.

"Karena.." Kaito bingung menjawab apa, "..begitulah." Sebelum Conan bisa protes, Kaito menambahkan, "sudah sampai mana penyelidikanmu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Buntu. Saking buntunya aku sampai minta pendapat Hattori," kata Conan dengan kesal. "bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan banyak, dia sudah tahu duluan siapa orang yang kamu sukai."

Kaito yang mau mencari keberadaan Profesor Agasa langsung membeku di tempat. Mengingat bahwa Hattori itu orangnya sangat sulit mengerem mulutnya. "Dia bilang apa tepatnya?"

"Itu dia yang membuatku semakin kesal, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu," berarti Hattori masih punya cukup akal sehat.. Khusus Hattori, kalau _dia_ mengatakan sesuatu, bisa jadi Conan akan percaya. Karena detektif itu terlalu jujur (selama bukan merupakan hal yang berkaitan langsung dengan dirinya sendiri).

"Tapi.. kalau Hattori saja bisa sadar, berarti orang yang kamu sukai itu tidak di lokasi yang sangat jauh dong.. Bisa jadi di Tokyo, atau Osaka. Hmm.. bisa jadi juga itu detektif polisi dari divisi 2..?"

Kaito mengabaikan gumaman Conan.

Kuroba Kaito: thank you, Hattori. Karena tidak memberitahu Shinichi..  
Hattori Heiji: no problem. Kamu lagi sama dia?  
Kuroba Kaito: iya. Dan dia masih saja.. huh, sejak kapan kamu tahu kalau aku suka dia?  
Hattori Heiji: sejak melihat kalian berdua

Hmmm, Kaito mengangguk-angguk dengan gaya yang bijaksana. Banyak yang tahu. Haibara langsung tahu. Profesor Agasa juga tahu. Hattori rupanya tahu meski diam saja. Yukiko secara mencurigakan sepertinya kemungkinan besar tahu. Chikage sangat tahu. Hakuba curiga. Bahkan Inspektur Nakamori juga curiga (pada ketertarikan KID pada Tantei-kun, bukan pada Kaito). Jii-chan juga sepertinya dengan was-was mencoba berusaha mengkonfirmasi tentang hal ini tapi tidak mampu menemukan suaranya untuk bertanya.. Padahal tidak ada satupun orang yang Kaito beritahu. Semuanya tahu dengan sendirinya, bukan hasil diberi tahu. Tapi Conan-nya sendiri tetap tidak sadar sama sekali.. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub.

"Apa-apaan melihatku sambil mengangguk-angguk dan menggeleng-geleng," celutuk Conan.

"Hanya mengagumi keeksotikanmu.."

"Oh, Kaito-kun. Sudah datang?" sapa Profesor Agasa. "Sebentar-sebentar, peralatanmu aku taruh di.." kata Profesor sambil membuka laci di dekat situ. "Ini dia.."

Kaito mendekat untuk menerima _monocle_ -KID yang telah diupgrade dan beberapa bola warna-warni yang mencurigakan. "Thank you, Hakase~"

"Ahahah, aku juga senang bisa berguna," kata Agasa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kaito. "dan.. yang sabar, ya?"

Kaito meringis.

"Eh, jangan-jangan Hakase juga tahu siapa yang disukai Kaito?" protes Conan.

"Umm.. tahu, Shinichi," jawab Agasa.

"EEH? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi tahu?"

"Sebagai pembelaan diri, aku sama sekali _tidak_ memberi tahu siapapun, Shinichi," kata Kaito.

Conan menggigit bibir. "Baiklah, ini murni karena aku yang bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan misteri ini sendiri tanpa bertanya lagi tentang siapa dia. Untuk mengatasi kelemahanku." Conan berkedip. "Tapi aku penasaran, Kuroba, kamu itu tipe orang yang sangat percaya diri, bahkan cenderung tidak tahu malu. Kenapa kamu tidak menyatakan cinta saja sekali lagi padanya?"

"Tidak semudah itu.." Kaito memberikan _hanglider_ -nya dalam kondisi yang terlipat seperti tongkat pendek kepada Agasa untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan, siapa tahu bisa ditingkatkan. "Karena bukan aku pemilik hatinya."

"Eh?" Conan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya, dia sudah mencintai orang lain, Kudo-kun," sahut Haibara.

"Eh? Jadi.. Kuroba menyukai seorang detektif yang sangat pintar.. yang merupakan pacar orang?" tanya Conan tidak yakin.

Spontan Haibara, Kaito, serta Agasa yang mendengar ingin membenturkan kepala pada permukaan datar terdekat.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu pacar orang, Shinichi!" protes Kaito antara kesal dan gemas.

"Tapi.."

"Kudo-kun, apa kamu mencintai seseorang?" tanya Haibara.

"Ran.." (Kaito merasa sakit)

"Apa kamu berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Haibara lagi.

"Uh.. tidak?"

"Nah, orang yang Kuroba-kun suka itu kondisinya persis sepertimu." Jelas Haibara.

"Oh.." Conan tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Takut salah-salah malah menyakiti Kaito yang pasti sudah sakit. Dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tambahan imformasi ini selama dia tidak memiliki para calon 'tersangka'nya.

 _Kamu pasti tidak menyangka betapa kata-kata '_ persis _' yang diucapkan oleh Haibara itu sangat benar, Shinichi…_


	5. Chapter 5

Di Sini

* * *

Disclaimer: Dalam kepemilikanku, aku bakal menuntut semua pihak dan orang yang mengubah susunan nama tokoh-tokoh Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito. Misal: Kudo Shinichi diubah jadi Shinichi Kudo. Susunan nama di Jepang itu nama keluarga duluan! Jangan diubah-ubah sesuka hati please. (Apalagi yang sampai mengubah jadi Jimmy).

Author's Note: Iya, author memang sangat sengaja bikin ini sebagai chapter terakhir sebelum mudik. Untuk _menggantung_ kalian :v

* * *

Conan mengetuk pintu rumah Kaito. "Kuroba?" memanggil sambil menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa menekan bel rumah. Dia melihat seekor burung merpati yang secara mencurigakan langsung masuk ke jendela tingkat dua setelah mengamatinya. Dia mengetuk lagi. "Kuroba?" dan mendengar suara Kaito yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.. Duh, semoga dia tidak menabrak sesuatu, atau tergelincir, atau terguling..

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat Kaito yang berantakan, pilek, dengan kesadaran yang sepertinya hanya 70%, "Hei, Shin-chan.." lalu batuk-batuk.

Conan langsung berusaha menggiring Kaito kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, secara kikuk dan pada akhirnya tidak terlalu berguna. Kaito berdiri dan berjalan sendiri. "Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, pusing aku," jawab Kaito sambil terduduk di sofa terdekat.

"Umm, aku ambilkan air minum dari dapur dulu ya," Conan ngacir ke dapur tanpa menunggu jawaban. Dia ke sini karena Haibara memintanya mengantarkan obat flu kepada Kaito. Ternyata flunya cukup berat juga. Sekembalinya dia melihat Kaito sudah terbaring hampir tengkurap sambil membuang ingus ke tisu yang dia ambil dari atas meja. Tangan kiri Conan otomatis sambil menarik temat sampah ke ujung kaki Kaito.

"Thanks," tidak yakin dengan presisi melemparnya sekarang ini, Kaito memilih duduk sebentar untuk melempar tisu dengan tepat sasaran.

Conan mengobrak-abrik tasnya. "Hmm.. Haibara menitipkan obat flu padaku, nih." Conan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil kapsul-kapsul tapa warna, dan membaca intruksinya, "Tiga kali sehari, minum setelah makan.. Pantas dia menyuruhku membawa makanan."

"Mau menyuapiku, Shinichi~?"

"Huh.. Kalau tahu kamu akan merepotkanku begini, harusnya aku belikan yang ada ikannya. Aku penasaran seandainya kamu menelan ikan tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah ikan, akan sadar atau tidak atau bagimana.."

Kaito merebut kotak bentonya untuk memeriksa isinya. Tidak ada ikan. Fiuh..

"Tuh kan, kamu masih punya cukup tenaga untuk bisa makan sendiri tanpa masalah, dasar.." protes Conan.

Kaito mengembalikan kotak bento-nya ke tangan Conan, "Tapi aku tetap minta disuapi?"

"Yaudah sini biar cepet.." Conan sudah siap dengan makanan dan sumpit di tangannya, tapi bingung.. "Ini gimana posisinya biar bisa nyaman.."

"Sini-sini.." Kaito menggeser duduknya ke tepi. "Duduk di sampingku," katanya dengan senang.

Conan tanpa curiga menurut saja. Dengan posisi Kaito yang agak miring dan sangat condong kepada Conan, kepala mereka menjadi dekat. Conan bisa menyuapinya dengan mudah. "Kamu manja ya kalau sedang sakit?"

Kaito hanya menjawab, "Hmm…" sambil menggelengkan kepala, karena dia sedang makan. Lalu batuk-batuk.

Conan memberikan gelas air minum yang sudah tinggal setengah. "Mungkin harus menyiapkan air botol daripada air gelas," kata Conan kepada gelas.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Udah aja, ga terlalu nafsu makan."

"Tapi kamu masih tetap butuh air untuk minum obat."

"Aku ga suka minum obat.." tolak Kaito.

Conan menghela nafas, "Dari Haibara ini, berani membantah dia?"

Kaito menggeleng kecil. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, setelah minum obat pasti Conan menyuruhnya tidur lalu ditinggal pulang.

"Rewel nih.. Beritahu siapa orang yang kamu sukai, kalau mau, biar aku carikan dia untuk merawatmu?" kata Conan basa-basi tanpa niat apa-apa.

Kaito menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Tidak perlu.. Dia sudah ada di sini."

Conan tertegun. "Eh..?" dia dengan hati-hati menoleh ke sekeliling. "..Di sini?"

"…" Terlanjur sudah.. Conan akan mulai curiga. Tapi Kaito sudah lelah.. "Tidak pernahkah terpikir kalau orang yang aku sukai itu mungkin adalah kamu?"

"Eh..?" Conan semakin bingung. "Ahahah.. itu kan tidak mungkin. Aku.. aku kan laki-laki..? Eh? Yang kamu sukai perempuan kan?" Conan menjadi ragu setelah melihat ekspresi Kaito. "Bukan..?"

"Kamu sudah tahu beberapa hal tentang orang yang aku sukai kan?"

Conan mengangguk. "Iya Dia sangat pintar, dia.. kurang lebih bodoh dalam hal cinta, kamu pernah menyatakan suka padanya tapi tanggapannya tidak sesuai, dia detektif, sanggup memojokkan KID, dia sudah menyukai orang lain meski tidak berpacaran, dan.." Conan melirik sekelilingnya lagi, "ada di sini..?"

Kaito bisa melihat bahwa arah pemikiran Conan sudah mengarah kepada kesimpulan yang benar. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menjadi sangat ragu. _Dan sebentar lagi dia akan sadar.._ Kaito tidak ingin berada di sini saat hal menakutkan itu terjadi. Dia berdiri. "Pikirkan dulu sendiri baik-baik," kata Kaito sambil mengacak rambut Conan dengan gugup. Tangannya gemetar.. "Aku akan.. kembali ke kamarku dulu.." Suaranya serak..

Kaito menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan menyandarkan diri pada pintu. Kaito bahkan bisa mendengar Conan yang mengelilingi lantai satu benar-benar memastikan bahwa tidak ada kemungkinan jawaban lain? Jadi dia sudah tahu sekarang.. dia benar-benar sudah tahu. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Kaito menekan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras. Gagal sudah semuanya. Sudah ketahuan di saat dia belum sukses merebut hatinya.

Mustahil sekali kalau dia akan menjawab ' _sebenarnya, aku juga suka padamu'_. Yeah, sangat sangat mustahil. Kemungkinannya _hanya_ penolakan. Rasanya Kaito ingin menangis..

Terdengar ketukan dari balik pintu. "Kuroba?"

"Hmm.."

"Kamu tidak mau keluar..?"

Tidak, Kaito tidak berani menemui Conan. Takut.

"Aku membawakan obatmu dan air minum.. Baiklah, aku letakkan di depan pintu kamarmu saja. Nanti ambil, minum, dan tidur oke?"

Kaito tidak yakin ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Kuroba.." suara Conan terdengar sangat memohon.

"Oke.." jawab Kaito dengan serak.

"Oke, lalu tentang.. tentang.. aku.. Aduh aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak bisa berpikir sekarang."

Karena kamu terlalu syok menyadari bahwa selama ini kamu diincar oleh seseorang yang selalu kamu anggap teman, yang ternyata orientasi seksualnya tidak terlalu lurus?

"Kuroba.. aku pulang saja kalau begitu? Tapi sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik."

Sunyi.

"Hati-hati di rumah sendiri.. dan cepat sehat.. oyasumi.."


	6. Chapter 6

Teman (kurang lebih..)

* * *

Disclaimer: Di tanganku, akan ada episode di mana pelaku yang operasi plastik menjadi persis shinichi (521-522), rival kendo Heiji yang wajahnya mirip Shinichi (263), muncul bareng sama Shinichi dan Kaito. Jadilah episode Shinichi kembar 4 :v

Author's Note:  
Kapok aku update memaksakan diri ngebut xD hancur hancur deh, sorry.  
Nih sebagai gantinya, chapter lebih panjang dari biasanya, dua chapter jadi satu.  
Dan ternyata aku bisa update meski di rumah di samping kandang sapi, kambing, bambu, sungai (kering), dan sawaaah,, woaah.  
Tapi lebaran pasti sibuk, ada koneksi internet maupun engga.  
Sampai jumpa lagi.

Oh, btw, rencanaku, aku pengennya tuh chapter ini ke depan gantian Conan yang gregetan, Kaito yang salah paham mulu. sayangnya ga ada ide nih gimana biar gitu tapi Conan tetap merasa bahwa yang dia suka itu Ran _

* * *

Pikirkan. Pikirkan baik-baik. Kaito menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan baik-baik. Kaito memberinya ruang dan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir baik-baik..

Orang yang Kaito sukai itu adalah orang yang menurutnya sangat cerdas. Akan menjadi terlalu sombong kalau dia mengkategorikan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang sangat cerdas. Tetapi, di lingkup kelas, dia sanggup meraih ranking pertama. Di lingkup nasional.. media memberikan berbagai julukan padanya, seperti Holmes di zaman modern, penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, detektif terkenal dari Timur.. semuanya untuk menghargai kemampuan berpikirnya. Jadi mungkin cukup aman untuk mengasumsikan bahwa dirinya 'sangat pintar' menurut Kaito.

Lalu.. Kaito pernah menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang dia sukai, tapi tidak di sadari oleh orang itu. Faktanya, benar bahwa Kaito pernah mengatakan kalau dia suka padanya, waktu dulu di atas atap.. Tapi dia mengira itu hanya 'suka' yang biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa itu adalah 'suka' secara romantis. Lalu tanggapan yang dia berikan atas itu.. bahwa mereka akan _menjadi teman_ selalu? Benar. Conan tidak terlalu ingat dengan sangat persis, tapi sepertinya memang semacam itu.

Kemudian, orang yang disukai oleh Kaito adalah seorang detektif. Meski belum menjadi pekerjaan resmi, Conan bisa dengan percaya diri bisa mengkategorikan dirinya sebagai seorang detektif. Sementara untuk bagian 'sanggup memojokkan KID'.. Dia terkenal sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dalam menangkap KID hingga dirinya mendapatkan julukan sebagai 'KID Killer' dari media… (Julukan yang kasar..)

Dan tentang petunjuk bahwa orang yang disukai oleh Kaito sudah menyukai orang lain, meskipun tidak berpacaran juga… Haibara mengatakan bahwa situasinya persis dengan situasi yang dia alami. Petunjuk yang ini juga mendapatkan konfirmasi positif dari karakter dirinya.

Terakhir, 'di sini', menutup semua kemungkinan lain. Tidak ada jawaban lain selain dirinya sendiri. Selain Kaito, tidak ada orang lain lagi selain Conan 'di sini'.

Lalu harus bagaimana setelah mendapatkan jawaban ini?

Hal paling wajar, normal, logis, yang seharusnya dilakukan tentu saja menjawab perasaan Kaito. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena pilihannya hanya menyambut atau menolak, kan? Dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi juga tidak ingin menyakiti Kaito. Kaito adalah teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

Lagipula, Kaito malah bersembunyi di kamarnya. Tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya juga tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain pulang? Daripada harus menyusahkan Kaito begitu. Dengan kepulangannya, dia harap Kaito bisa menjadi lebih rileks, bebas untuk keluar atau apa, tidak perlu harus menyembunyikan diri darinya.

Tapi kenapa kebablasan sampai sekarang? Sudah berhari-hari Kaito tidak muncul, _juga_ sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Untuk menghubungi atau mengunjungi Kaito lebih dulu pun dia tidak berani. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kaito masih tidak ingin bertemu maupun berbicara dengannya? Dia malah hanya akan menyusahkan Kaito kalau begitu. Tapi dia khawatir dengan keadaannya. Semua pemikiran dan kekhawatiran ini membuatnya sampai sulit tidur berhari-hari, lelah, dan menjadi gampang marah.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun? Conan-kun?"

"Apa!?" sentak Conan.

Rupanya yang memanggilnya adalah Ayumi, yang langsung mundur selangkah, setengah kaget setengah takut. Dan Conan baru sadar bahwa dia sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersama anak-anak Detektif Cilik.

"Hei, jangan kasar sama Ayumi!" protes Genta marah.

Mitsuhiko juga protes, "Benar. Ayumi-chan tidak salah apa-apa kok berani-beraninya membentak!"

"Uuh, maaf, tidak sengaja. Aku sedang.. tidak fokus," Conan agak kewalahan. "Ayumi-chan? Ada apa?"

"Umm, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa sejak minggu lalu Kaito-oniichan belum kemari lagi?" tanya Ayumi takut-takut.

Conan bingung. Apa mereka tahu kalau dia memiliki kontak Kaito? Mereka berpikir Kaito akan memberitahunya setiap kali mau datang atau tidak datang? Tapi Kaito tidak pernah memberitahu hal seperti itu bahkan meski mereka saling memiliki kontak masing-masing.. "Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Tentu saja karena Kaito-niichan paling dekat denganmu," jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, dia selalu pilih kasih dan lebih memperhatikanmu. Jauh lebih menyayangimu!" protes Genta.

Heh? Kaito seperti itu? Conan sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Dia pikir sangat wajar kalau Kaito lebih nyambung dengannya daripada dengan anak-anak ini karena mereka sebenarnya seumuran. Tapi tentang Kaito yang sesayang itu padanya sampai anak-anak pun bisa melihat itu.. Conan sama sekali tidak tahu.. dan dia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.. lalu khawatir..

"Kuroba-kun tidak bisa ke sini karena dia sedang sakit," kata Haibara tiba-tiba.

Conan juga menoleh padanya dengan tiba-tiba. Ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang keadaannya, tapi kekagetannya membuatnya kalah cepat dari anak-anak.

"Tenang-tenang, sakitnya sama sekali tidak membahayakan. Dia akan baik-baik saja," jelas Haibara.

Ayumi sedih, Genta dan Mitsuhiko kecewa. Mereka menyukai pertunjukan sulap Kaito. Kaito memang mudah akrab dan disayangi oleh anak-anak. Mereka mulai sibuk membicarakan untuk belajar sulap sendiri sebagai kejutan ketika Kaito sudah sembuh dan bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

"Hei, Haibara, Kuroba masih sakit?" tuntut Conan.

"Kamu putus kontak dengan dia?!" kekagetan Haibara penuh dengan tuduhan, dan kekecewaan.

Conan spontan jadi merasa bahwa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat salah, "Maaf.. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak ingin bertemu maupun berbicara denganku-"

"Mana mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dia suka? Dia pasti selalu ingin berada dekat denganmu, tapi sekarang ini dia takut bertemu denganmu. Mungkin takut kamu tolak. Mungkin takut sikapmu berubah."

Conan tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menanggapi hal itu, jadi dia lebih memilih menanyakan hal lain yang sudah sangat mengganggunya, "Haibara.. lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Temui dia. Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu padanya. Tapi susun kalimatmu dengan hati-hati. Karena salah kata bisa membuatmu benar-benar kehilangan dia," saran Haibara.

"Hmm.. temui dia.. temui.." gumam Conan dan berhenti berjalan. "Haibara, aku akan menemui dia dulu." Conan balik arah langsung menuju stasiun.

"Selamat jalan.." jawab Haibara tanpa didengarkan. "Padahal aku pikir hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kalian jadian. Dia terlalu berharga untuk hanya sekedar kamu kategorikan sebagai ' _teman_ ', Kudo-kun."

* * *

"Hmm, iyaa sebentaar.." Kaito, yang sangat sehat tanpa sakit fisik apapun, menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Kalaupun dikatakan sakit, hatinya yang sakit. Tapi begitu dia melihat bahwa yang mengetuk ternyata adalah Conan, spontan dia langsung _membanting_ pintunya kembali menutup.

Ketukan kembali terdengar lebih cepat dan lebih keras, "Oi, Kuroba! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang kamu suka?!"

Woah woah, dia tanpa malu memanfaatkan kelemahan Kaito. Kaito membuka pintu lagi, tapi hanya sekitar 15cm, "Kamu kemari mau menolakku 'kan? Karena kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, dan karena kamu sudah suka orang lain?" Kaito hanya memberi jeda satu detik dari pertanyaannya. Toh kalau salah, Conan pasti langsung protes tanpa jeda. Tapi tidak ada protes. "Nah, pesan sudah tersampaikan." Kaito mau menutup pintu lagi, tapi tangan Conan dengan sigap sudah menyelinap menahan pintu. Kaito hanya berani menahan pintu dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak terbuka terlalu lebar, tapi tidak berani menutup karena takut menjepit jemari mungil Conan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, masih ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan!" protes Conan.

"Aku tidak mau dikasihani!" balas Kaito, mengira Conan hanya akan mengasihaninya.

"Kalau begitu kamu saja kasihani aku. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini!"

Kaito mendengus, "Kita masih satu kota, kota Tokyo. Hanya beda distrik."

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki."

Kaito frustasi, "Lalu kenapa aku harus mengasihanimu karena jarak?! Aku sudah pernah ke sana jauh lebih sering daripada kamu ke sini. Aku ke sana hanya untukmu! Tapi apapun yang aku lakukan, kamu tetap tidak sadar. Padahal _semua_ orang lain sampai tahu. Tapi kamu benar-benar.. Bukan hanya tidak sadar, kamu malah mengira yang aku sukai adalah _orang lain_. Mana ada detektif yang lebih pintar darimu?! Siapa lagi orang yang paling bisa memojokkan KID selain kamu?!"

Conan berkedip-kedip dan beberapa kali membuka mulut, "Uuuh, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Kaito memalingkan muka. Dan mereka masih saling menekan pintu. "Kuroba.. apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu mau mendengarkanku dulu?" Conan sampai memelas.

"Hal paling minimal yang bisa kamu lakukan sekarang adalah dengan memanggilku dengan namaku.."

"Baiklah, Kaito!" Conan langsung setuju tanpa jeda. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, …Kaito?"

Kaito jatuh terduduk, menahan pintu hanya dengan tubuhnya, menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi mukanya sepenuhnya. "Curaang.. Kamu sekarang sudah tahu kelemahanku. Aku terlalu suka padamu. Dan kamu benar-benar memanfaatkan hal itu habis-habisan, huh? Di antara semuanya, yang paling aku inginkan adalah membuatmu memanggilku dengan namaku lebih dulu. Dan kamu malah langsung memanggil namaku sebanyak itu... Laki-laki sadis!"

"Sepertinya apapun yang aku katakan akan tetap salah ya.." Conan tidak habis pikir. "Apa sampai sebegitunya kamu tidak ingin bertemu denganku maupun berbicara denganku? Apa aku salah sudah ke sini?" lalu Conan menggumamkan pelan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Haibara pembohong."

Kaito menggeleng, berdiri, dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Masuk." Sebenarnya, Kaito rindu sekali pada Conan, tapi tidak berani. Jadi dia malah merasa berterima kasih karena Conan sudah ke sini. Lagipula bagian yang sangat menakutkan, yaitu penolakan, bisa dikatakan sudah terjadi barusan. Tapi masih ada yang lebih parah dari itu, yaitu Conan menjadi jijik pada Kaito. Menakutkan atau tidak, Kaito harus memastikan hal ini, untuk menentukan tindakannya selanjutnya. "Kamu tidak takut masuk ke sini?"

"Kenapa takut?" tanya Conan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Meski kita sama-sama laki-laki. Aku mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu padamu. Di rumahku. Dan kita hanya berdua."

Conan memutar matanya, "Kalau kamu benar-benar mau melakukan hal seperti itu, kamu bisa melakukannya dari dulu." Conan maju mau masuk tapi masih dihalangi oleh Kaito. Dia jadi menubruk Kaito.

"Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda! Dulu aku takut ketahuan olehmu. Sekarang kamu sudah tahu tapi berani datang ke sini begini. Aku mungkin saja jadi lebih ' _berani_ '."

Conan menatap Kaito, mempertimbangkan hal ini sebentar, dan- "Aku punya jarum bius," mendorong badan Kaito untuk minggir agar dia bisa masuk.

Oh, oh? Dia baru saja menyentuh Kaito! Jadi dia tidak jijik, kan? Tidak, kan? "Aku juga punya gas tidur."

Conan menolehkan kepala ke belakang, melihat Kaito yang menutup pintu, "Itu juga bisa kamu lakukan dari dulu. Kamu bisa saja membiusku lalu menciumku atau apa. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

Dia.. dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan datar.. Entah Kaito harus sedih atau senang. Itu berarti dia tidak menaruh minat, sama sekali tidak tertarik, tidak berpikir apapun tentang 'Kaito menciumnya'. Dia mungkin hanya bicara tanpa berpikir, berbicara tentang hal seperti itu tanpa mempengaruhi perasaannya sedikitpun. Tapi di sisi lain, itu berarti dia tidak terlalu anti terhadap ide itu.. "Aku mungkin akan memutuskan untuk melakukannya seperti itu, kalau kamu menantangku begitu," kata Kaito dengan serius. "Dan daripada nanggung, lebih dari cium.."

Sekarang baru Conan memikirkan jawabannya dengan lebih serius, "Jangan, _please_.."

Kaito tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Conan. "Tenang, aku tidak akan memaksakan hal seperti itu," lalu menggiring Conan yang sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal ke tempat duduk di depan TV. Hanya satu sofa panjang.

"Lho, kenapa ke sini?" protes Conan.

"Biar kamu tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di sampingku." Kaito duduk dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. "Sini, sini. Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu." Tapi Conan ragu untuk duduk di situ. Lebih karena posisi begitu lebih sulit untuk berbicara serius, harus menoleh miring-miring. "Kalau sebegitunya hanya ingin duduk menghadapku, kamu bisa duduk di pangkuanku.."

"Tidak!" lalu Conan duduk di samping Kaito dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kamu katakan?" Kaito menikmati ini, mengamati Conan yang duduk gugup malu-malu di sampingnya. Atau mungkin itu sama sekali bukan gugup malu-malu tapi justru rasa takut..? Kaito bergeser sedikit mengambil jarak. Dan Conan benar-benar menjadi lebih rileks. Sedihnya Kaito..

"Umm.. pertama-tama, aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari.." kata Conan sambil sesekali melirik Kaito takut-takut. Kaito terlihat tidak suka. "Lalu.." Conan melirik Kaito lagi, menghadap ke depan lagi dan mengatakan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Bagiku, kamu adalah teman yang sangat berharga.." Perhatian Kaito langsung terfokus hanya pada kata ' _teman_ '. Benar-benar hanya pada kata _teman_! "Tunggu! Aku salah menyusun kalimat. Maksudku.. ugh.. Aku akan sedih kalau harus kehilanganmu. Sama sekali hilang kontak seperti kemarin, membuatku khawatir. Tidak tenang. Bahkan tadi kamu mengusirku pergi. Jadi.. Kamu mengerti, kan?" Conan menggigit bibir dan melirik Kaito. Kali ini dia tetap menatap Kaito. "Aku tahu ini sangat egois. Padahal aku sudah menolakmu, tapi ingin tetap di dekatmu _hanya_ sebagai teman. Dan aku juga tahu ini akan berat untukmu. Jadi kalaupun kamu menolak, aku tidak akan menyalahkan."

Dia benar. Hal seperti ini akan terasa berat, menyakitkan. Tapi jauh dari Conan juga berat. Dia _juga_ khawatir. Apa-apaan dengan segala aktifitas kriminal di sekitarnya kemana pun dia pergi itu. Dia juga cukup sering berada dalam situasi yang _nyaris.._ "Baiklah. Boleh." Kaito memegang dagu Conan agar mau melihatnya langsung. "Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar harus aku pastikan terlebih dahulu." Kaito mendekatkan diri dengan pandangan dan perhatian yang sepenuhnya terfokus kepada bahasa tubuh Conan, sekecil apapun itu. Hingga dia sepenuhnya memeluk Conan. Bahasa tubuh yang sedikit takut. Sangat gugup. Luar biasa kaget. Kaito bertanya dengan bingung, "Kamu sama sekali tidak merasa jijik?"

Conan malah tersinggung. "Kenapa merasa jijik?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa.." Kaito masih memeluk Conan, dan dia merasa amat sangat senang. Dia tidak kehilangan Conan. Dia juga tidak kehilangan kesempatan. Bahkan kalau begini sepertinya kesempatannya malah lebih besar. Rasa senangnya begitu membuncah sampai Conan juga menyadarinya.

"Kalau tahu kamu akan sesenang ini aku tolak, aku sudah menolakmu dari kemarin-kemarin. Dasar. Aku sampai sulit tidur mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Oh? Tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku?" rayu Kaito.

Conan mengabaikannya, "Mau berhenti memelukku kapan ini?" dia merasa malu, berada semepet ini dengan Kaito..

Dan Kaito baru menyadari bahwa ternyata strateginya selama ini _sangat salah_. Justru dengan membiarkan Conan menyadari perasaannya, menyadari bahwa 'ini' juga adalah suatu kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, dia jadi benar-benar paham terhadap situasi yang ada, dan Kaito bisa merayunya dengan jauh lebih efektif. Tapi dia tetap tidak boleh kebablasan, takutnya bisa-bisa Conan malah kabur ketakutan. "Baikah," Kaito melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi masih memegang kedua bahu Conan.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu secara bersamaan menjatuhkan kepala sambil mengatakan-, "Haaah, aku sudah takut, aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu…" dengan nada yang sangat, _sangaaat_ lega. Kedua kepala langsung tegak lagi dan saling memandang lagi.

Kaito berkedip.

Conan tertawa.


	7. Chapter 7

Abu-abu

* * *

Disclaimer: Ditanganku, Kaito akan punya jauuuh lebih banyak waktu bersama Conan xD

Warning:  
\- Sudah ga bisa pakai format judul seperti sebelumnya, judul sekarang ngawur, ckck  
\- Aku merasa penawar APTX 4869 yang permanen cara dapetnya seharusnya melibatkan "BO" entah gimana, tapi di sini aku sama sekali mengabaikan mereka, biar ga ribet  
\- Mungkin ada cara memanggil yang tidak konsisten karena author lupa dan malas cek ke chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jadi.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau ada yang salah :p

Author's Note:  
Akhirnya aku tahu namanya! xD Dia terlalu manis, ganteng banget, tapi juga cantik banget, keren banget, senyumnya nulaar.  
Dan dia real life super uke. Wkwkwk. Bahkan lebih super dari Pico o.o  
Padahal aku pikir aku ga suka karakter seperti itu, tapi sulit untuk ga suka dia,  
Apalagi setelah aku nemu akun sosial media dia, sepertinya dulu dia dikucilkan/bully/jahati orang-orang sekitarnya mungkin (istilah yg dia pake "abuse" ga tau aku bentuk abuse yg gimana), lalu pindah ke Shibuya, lalu ga ada status yg sedih lagi.  
Apa gay begitu ditolak ya di masyarakat Jepang yg umum..  
Namanya Shinomiya Nagito (ayo googling klo penasaran :P #sesat sesat)  
(dan klo ternyata ada yg emang udah tau siapa dia, ooh dasar pervert xD)

* * *

Kaito dengan riang langsung membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa izin ke rumah Profesor Agasa. "Pagiiiii", sapanya.

Yang menjawab adalah Haibara, "Habis diapain kamu sama Kudo-kun? Jadi berani datang ke sini lagi," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop. "Dan ini sudah siang."

"Hehe.. ditolak, tentu saja, tapi.." masih dengan senyum, Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dimana dia?"

Untuk sesaat, Haibara menjadi ragu. Tapi dia menjawab, "Di sana," sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Conan yang duduk membelakangi mereka. "Tapi jangan ke sana, atau kamu akan menyesal," lalu Haibara melirik Kaito untuk meihat respon Kaito.

"Hmm.." Dari apa yang bisa dilihat dari sini, Conan yang berbicara dengan seseorang dalam sedikit privasi hingga hampir tersembunyi sepenuhnya oleh dinding pemisah.. dengan dasi pengubah suara di depan mulutnya.. Pasti bertelepon dengan Ran. Hanya Ran satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Conan dan Shinichi adalah orang yang sama, yang tetap dijaga hubungan komunikasinya oleh Conan. Suasana hati Kaito yang tadinya riang langsung surut dengan drastis. Diikuti dengan gerakan fisik yang merosot duduk di samping Haibara.

Dia tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Berdasarkan informasi dari Haibara, Kaito sangat memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Shinichi. Karena Kaito terlalu berharga baginya. Memang benar bahwa Conan sendiri pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi dia juga mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebagai teman. Kaito sangat berharga, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Tapi.. ada juga kemungkinan lain bahwa sebenarnya Shinichi jauh lebih bebal dari yang dia kira. Bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah tertarik pada Kaito, tapi tidak sadar. Masalahnya, Kaito tidak tahu yang benar yang mana. Kalau Kaito sampai salah duga dan melakukan tindakan yang salah, bisa fatal.

Sulit. Benar-benar tidak terlihat. Hati Shinichi membingungkan. Seperti berbagai rumus dan lambang yang ada di layar laptop Haibara..

"Apa tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih bagus?" tanya Haibara secara mengerikan, seperti bisa tahu isi pikiran Kaito.

Syukurlah, Kaito sudah terbiasa dengan ketajaman insting Haibara. Meski tetap saja masih kaget. "Haibara.. tolong, berikan seperlima saja kemampuan instingmu itu pada Shinichi. Biar dia lebih peka sedikit."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak peka," ucap Conan tiba-tiba dari belakang Kaito dengan tidak semangat, lalu duduk di sisi lain Haibara.

"Oh.. Hei.." Dengan suasana hati yang tidak tertata, Kaito tidak tahu harus mengawali pembicaraan seperti apa. Biasanya dia selalu bisa memikirkan berbagai pilihan kata di kepalanya, yang riang, untuk memperbaiki suasana, untuk menghibur orang, tapi sekarang.. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan menjadi cenderung berpikir secara pesimis. Misalnya, bahasa tubuh Conan, mungkin itu karena dia merindukan Ran, dan lelah dengan kondisinya yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan Ran sebagai Shinichi? "Telpon dari siapa tadi?"

"Uum.. bukan siapa-siapa, kok," sambil melirik Kaito dengan agak ragu Conan menjawab, "hanya Ran."

Apa-apaan pandangan ragu itu tadi. Ragu karena takut menyakiti Kaito? Atau malah kasihan? Kaito tidak perlu dikasihani seperti itu kalau memang itu yang sedang dilakukan oleh Conan. Sejak sebelum ini juga Kaito sudah sering mendengar tentang Ran, bahkan berinteraksi dengan Ran. Keinginan untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak selemah itu membuat Kaito menjadi bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Ran, tanpa sengaja. "Jadi, ada apa dengan dia tadi?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya hal-hal biasa seperti menanyakan kepulanganku," Conan membuat gerakan tangan yang terbaca seperti _'ini tidak penting, lupakan saja'_ dan bahkan juga mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Haibara, frekuensimu dalam bekerja pada penawar ini sudah tidak wajar. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Benar. Dan aku membutuhkan sampel darahmu setelah ini," jawab Haibara dengan terlalu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Conan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan hanya membuat Kaito merasa semakin ingin membangkang dan bertanya lebih lanjut. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu? Kamu juga ingin bertemu dengannya?!" Aduh.. perkataan yang terlontarkan secara impulsif menjadi mulai berbahaya. Conan memandangnya dengan kaget. _Jangan marah, plis.._

"Kaito," Conan mengabaikan alis Haibara yang naik ke arahnya dengan heran karena Conan memanggil Kaito dengan nama Kaito. "Jangan.." Conan tiba-tiba ragu mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kaito sudah pesimis saja. 'Jangan'..? _Jangan ikut campur? Jangan lebay?_

"Hei.. Jangan-jangan, kamu cemburu? Kaito? Cemburu?" Conan malah dengan sadisnya terlihat tertarik sekali. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ada desakan untuk tersenyum di bibirnya.

Kaito kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tapi, benar kok, tidak ada apa-apa dengan Ran tadi, sungguh. Dia bertanya aku sedang apa. Menanyakan kapan aku pulang. Menyuruhku pulang."

"Dan kamu ingin 'pulang'" Kaito ngambek. Oh, ini sama sekali bukan tindakan yang tepat. Tapi dia pengen ngambek.

"Hmm.. Jujur? Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu," dan itu benar. Conan dengan herannya baru menyadari ini. Apa karena saking terlalu lamanya dia menjadi Conan, jadi lupa bahwa dia ingin menjadi Shinichi lagi?

Tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak percaya. "Tidak usah bohong hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku atau apa. Aku sudah terbiasa tau."

"Lho.. tapi aku memang tidak bohong."

"Bohong. Tadi kamu balik dengan lesu karena kamu sendiri juga ingin 'bertemu' dengannya kan?"

"Duh, itu.." Conan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hanya.. capek telepon dengan Ran. Isinya itu-itu saja. Dan bisa dibilang jawabanku seluruhnya berupa kebohongan." Bohong, bohong, bohong. Entah sejak kapan, Conan jadi tidak suka telepon dengan Ran. Entah sejak kapan, telepon dengan Ran hanya menjadi beban.

Kaito masih tidak percaya, "Sungguh? Hanya itu?"

Pertanyaan Kaito membuat Conan jadi berpikir kembali, mengingat detail-detail. "Yaa.. bedanya hanya, dia tadi terasa lebih ngotot ketika memintaku pulang. Itu saja. Ditanya 'ada apa?' pun, Ran tidak mau mengaku. Dan aku tinggal dengannya ini, tidak ada masalah aneh atau apa dari yang bisa aku lihat. Meski dia jadi lebih sering memikirkan 'Shinichi', tapi pura-pura riang di depan 'Conan'" Conan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh."

"Oh.. kalau kamu penasaran, dan dia tidak mau memberi tahu 'Conan' ataupun 'Shinichi', mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu untukmu?"

"Tidak usah. Paling-paling dia hanya sedang terserang emosi khawatir atau kangen sesaat atau apa. Tidak penting." Tapi meski mengatakan begitu, Conan terlihat mempertimbangkan penawaran Kaito.

"Bisa tidak kalian melakukan hal ini di tempat lain," sela Haibara. "Kalian menggangguku."

Kaito bisa melihat bahwa Conan mempertimbangkan penawarannya. Jadi dia memutuskan tetap pada penawarannya, "Aku akan berbicara dengan Ran untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengannya, untukmu." Sekalian pergi dari sini.

"Oh.." Conan mau berdiri mengikuti Kaito tapi dicegah oleh Haibara.

"Ingat aku bilang butuh butuh sampel darahmu?" kata Haibara. Memperhatikan bahwa Kaito sudah pergi, dia menambahkan, "Dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Pada akhirnya Conan diambil darahnya dengan sadis oleh Haibara sambil diomeli habis-habisan. Lalu berlari menyusul Haibara.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Argh aku ga suka ini. Ga enak ngetik chapter yg ga happy. sorry. chapter wajib paling tinggal 2 atau 3 lagi tamat


	8. Chapter 8

Cemburu

Disclaimer: seperti disclaimer" sebelumnya

Warning: Aku ga yakin chapter ini mulus atau engga dibaca.. warning deh, chapter ini diketik dalam beberapa hari yang terpisah. Dan, kasih tahu ya kalau ada typo.

Author's Note: aku selalu merasa agak pusing, aku pikir itu normal. Kemarin kapan untuk pertama kalinya aku mau donor darah, dan ditolak. Ternyata tensi darahku terlalu rendah parah :s

Btw, aku skip percakapan Kaito sama Ran, wkwkwk males amat ngetik momen kaito sama ran. Gara-gara males itu jadi lama. Akhirnya skip aja lah~

* * *

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Mouri, Kaito berusaha sebisa-bisanya untuk menjauhkan pikirannya dari Shinichi. Dipikirkan pun percuma, tidak ada gunanya. Hanya bikin sakit hati. Tapi percuma. Nanti di hadapan Ran kemungkinan besar mereka akan membahas tentang Shinichi. Hmm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ran tidak tahu bahwa Kaito mengenal Shinichi. Lebih baik pura-pura tidak mengenal Shinichi atau mengaku kalau memang kenal?

Seandainya.. _seandainya,_ Kaito akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Shinichi, akan lebih baik kalau dari sekarang mengaku bahwa mereka memang sudah saling kenal. Jadi tidak akan aneh. Tapi kalau tidak, jelas bahwa lebih baik pura-pura tidak mengenal. Ketika _Shinichi pulang kembali_ pura-pura bahwa itu adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lebih baik untuk kesehatan hati Kaito, untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal Shinichi, kecuali sekedar nama. Pura-pura tidak dekat. Menghindar. Bahkan mungkin tidak perlu ke sini lagi. Daripada menyaksikan Shinichi bersama Ran.

Belum selesai memutuskan untuk bersikap bagaimana seandainya nanti Ran membicarakan Shinichi, pintu kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri sudah di depan mata. Kaito menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengetuk pintu. Pikiran sama sekali tidak fokus ketika dipersilahkan masuk maupun ketika membuka pintu. Tapi langsung sadar dengan ketika melihat Ran mengusap matanya dengan panik.

Meski sebenarnya Kaito tidak merasakan apapun untuk Ran. Tidak simpati, apalagi empati – Kaito sendiri merasa hancur di sini. Tapi demi image.. Kaito mendekat sambil meraih tissue terdekat – oh, tentu saja dia tidak ingin harus mengusap air mata Ran atau apa. Tapi ini bagus juga, jadi dia tidak perlu basa-basi ke sana-sini memancing percakapan untuk mencari tahu masalah Ran.

"Mouri-san," Kaito menyerahkan tisu yang langsung diambil alih oleh Ran, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Ran tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Terima kasih, Kuroba-kun. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Huh… Haruskah Kaito menebak langsung kemungkinan terburuk bahwa ini berhubungan dengan Shinichi? Dan mereka akan membicarakan topik _tentang Ran dan Shinichi_? Tapi dia belum memutuskan skenario apakah 'Kaito mengenal Shinichi' atau tidak. Oh, semoga ini salah. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan.." harus menyebut bagaimana ini? Shinichi? Kudo? "…dengan Kudo Shinichi?" disebut lengkap adalah pilihan yang lebih aman.

Ran memberikan senyuman kecil malu-malu dan menjawab, "Terlihat sejelas itu 'kah?"

Oh astaga...

* * *

Conan keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa dengan tangan siku nyut-nyutan, _uugh, Haibara sadis._

Dia tidak habis pikir. Banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peka. Padahal dia itu detektif. Dia bisa melihat dan menghubungkan jauh lebih banyak hal daripada orang-orang kebanyakan. Dalam kasus Kaito juga, dia 'kan tahu kalau kaito cemburu. Dan dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah kalau melihat bagaimana Haibara berbicara. _Lalu kurang peka gimana lagi coba?_

Omong-omong tentang Haibara, padahal dia berteman dengannya lebih dulu. Kenapa dia malah berada di pihak Kaito dengan sangat total? Kalau boleh berpendapat, menurutnya justru Haibara yang tidak peka. Kesal kalau ingat sebelum ini dia penasaran sekali siapa yang disukai Kaito, dan tidak ada yang cukup peka untuk bersedia memberitahunya bahwa yang dia cari itu adalah dirinya sendiri. _Aargh memalukan sekali.._ (Conan terhenti sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan)apalagi waktu itu cara Kaito memberitahu jawabannya seperti itu adalah jawaban yang sangat sangat terlalu mudah.

Untuk membela diri, Kaito sering sekali menggoda berbagai wanita, sebagai KID. Jadi ya mana mungkin Conan mengira bahwa Kaito justru ternyata gay. Dan pedopil. (Conan melirik dinding kaca di toko sebelahnya) Dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bisa menjadi target cinta orang berumur setara dengan umurnya yang asli. Bahkan Ran pun tidak, tidak peduli betapa mirip Conan dengan Shinichi, pasti tetap tidak. Ran hanya menganggap Conan seperti adik laki-laki. Meski itu karena Conan sendiri yang menutupi, tapi tetap saja, Conan yang dia anggap dan perlakukan seperti anak kecil itu _adalah_ Shinichi. Kalau begitu, Ran bukan menyukai 'diri' Shinichi, tapi hanya 'umur' Shinichi? Ugh, lupakan, ini topik yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan.

Hmm, tapi Kaito bisa suka pada Conan.. (Conan bertanya-tanya memandang wajahnya sendiri sambil menaikkan alis) Tapi kenapa? Apa yang kira-kira disukai Kaito dari yang seperti ini? (Conan memberikan padangan tajam tidak suka pada bayangannya sendiri) Dengan muka yang seperti ini. Eh, ganteng juga sih. Conan jadi ingin tertawa pada pikirannya sendiri.

Uups, fokus-fokus. Susul Kaito. (Conan berjalan lagi) Kalau yang begini saja Kaito sudah suka, mungkin dia akan lebih suka lagi pada Shinichi yang tentu saja lebih ganteng. (Entah kenapa Conan merasa senang) Oh, mungkin dia memang suka. Makanya dia sering menyamar menjadi Shinichi. Tunggu saja sampai dia dengar bahwa Haibara sudah menyelesaikan penawar APTX yang permanen. Itu pasti akan jadi kejutan yang menyenangkan untuk Kaito.

Tidak jadi.

Batal.

Karena begitu sampai, Conan malah melihat Kaito berpegangan tangan dengan Ran.

* * *

Ran kaget karena Conan tiba-tiba masuk tanpa salam. "Eh, Conan-kun.." lebih kaget lagi karena Conan langsung menyambar tangan Kaito yang sedang dipegangnya. "Hei, jangan kasar tidak sopan begitu dong," Ran menegur Conan sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Conan pada Kaito.

Conan memberikan tatapan ragu campur takut, "Ran.. nee-chan.."

Ran bangun untuk duduk di lututnya di depan Conan agar sejajar dan menghela nafas. "Maaf ya, Kuroba-kun. Biasanya Conan-kun tidak sekasar ini kok.." kata Ran sambil mengusap-usap rambut di kepala Conan, ingin menenangkan Conan. "Tapi memang.. setiap kali ada laki-laki di dekatku, Conan-kun selalu mengacaukan suasana," Ran tertawa kecil, "Tapi dia tidak pernah sampai sekasar ini, sungguh."

"Hmm, menurutmu, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Kaito

"Kalau menurut Sonoko, ini karena Shinichi yang menyuruh Conan-kun.." Ran menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh iya, sampai lupa tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa. Conan-kun juga.. kamu sudah makan?"

Conan menggeleng, "Aku mau makan keluar sama Kaito-niichan."

Ran ragu untuk melepaskan Conan pergi bersama orang yang baru saja hampir dia gigit, "Uh, baiklah.. tapi kamu harus akur lho dengan Kuroba-kun, jangan kasar, malah hibur dia kalau bisa, oke?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Conan dengan nada bandel.

"Kamu curiga bahwa aku tadi mendekati Ran-neechan mu, huh?" tanya Kaito dengan nada menyindir.

Conan balas memandang Kaito dengan galak, hampir mendesis.

"Shhh.. Conan-kun," Ran menolehkan kepala Conan agar menghadapnya. "Dengarkan aku. Kuroba-kun tadi sama sekali tidak menggodaku. Lagian, dia menyukai orang lain, kok. Dia tadi cerita padaku dengan sedih kalau dia baru ditolak oleh orang yang dia cintai."

Conan tertegun. "O-oh.. jadi.." dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tadi menggenggam tangan Kuroba-kun untuk menghibur dia. Karena dia tadi bercerita sedih sekali sampai mau menangis. Dasar, orang yang disukai Kuroba-kun itu benar-benar tidak peka! Kalau saja aku tahu namanya, biar aku cari dan aku hajar dia!"

Conan salah tingkah.

Kaito menahan tawa. "Mouri-san, sudah sudah. Aku pikir, Conan sudah mengerti kok."

"Oh," Ran melepaskan Conan. "Oke.." membiarkan Kaito meraih Conan dan menggendongnya di pinggang.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Mouri-san," pamit Kaito.

"Daa, Ran-neechan," Conan melambaikan tangan.

"Hmh, hati-hati.." jawab Ran juga sambil melambai.

* * *

"Hei," Conan berusaha menolehkan kepala Kaito agar mau memandangnya. Ingin melihat mata Kaito. Kebetulan posisinya membuat kepala mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Tapi Kaito menolak. "Jangan membuatku terpaksa menurunkanmu."

"Oh.. maaf," Conan dengan patuh berhenti.

"Maaf juga karena aku terlalu memandang tinggi kemampuanku. Aku tidak sanggup pura-pura peduli pada Ran untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengannya. Malah jadi aku sendiri yang curhat padanya."

Ada jeda yang terlalu lama untuk disebut alami, baru Conan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kaito melirik dengan penasaran, tapi ada lagi hal lain yang mengganggu, "Ada apa dengan lengan kirimu? Daritadi gerakannya aneh."

"Oh, ini tadi Haibara mengambil darahku sambil memarahiku. Jadi nyut-nyutan. Sepertinya dia menggunakan jarum yang lebih besar dari biasanya, lebih lama dari biasanya juga.."

"Nyut-nyutan? Mau aku pijit?"

"Kaito, kamu tidak harus.." tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Conan jadi kasihan, sebegitu suka kah Kaito padanya? "Hei, dengar, aku punya kabar bagus," Conan senang sekali mengingat kabar bagus ini.

"Hmm?"

"Penawar racun APTX 4869 yang dibuat Haibara sudah selesai lho. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya! Aku bisa kembali lagi menjadi Shinichi. Kali ini permanen!" Conan girang sekali sampai dia terlihat bercaha dan menyilaukan.

Tapi cahaya Kaito justru mati seketika, "Oh."

"Iiih, datar sekali. Padahal aku sedang senang. Aku pikir kamu juga akan senang."

"Iyaa, aku turut senang untukmu," Kaito menepuk kepala Conan dengan lemas.

"Bohong," sahut Conan.

 _Tentu saja Shinichii.._ mana bisa Kaito senang mendengar kabar seperti itu. Mana sanggup. Kabar itu lebih terdengar seperti _the end_ di telinga Kaito. _Game over._ Sekali Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi secara permanen, dia pasti langsung lari ke pelukan Ran.


End file.
